Escape from Reality
by Monker
Summary: Set during Bloodbath episode. When Gibbs opens his home to Abby, they are determined to escape from the frightening truth of reality. What better way to do that than by watching a movie? Gibbs and Abby friendship oneshot.


Okay, this is a random scene I wrote a SUPER long time ago, but never felt induced to post. It actually started out being about two random people, but somehow it just seemed natural to put Gibbs and Abby into the roles. So I tried to connect it to the show so that it would make sense. It takes place in the Bloodbath episode, in between the "holy crap, he's in the Navy Yard" scene and the "Abby had a bit too much to drink" scene. It is NOT meant to be Gabby romance, just friendly interaction between those two characters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Deep breath in…deep breath out…here we go!

* * *

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked, coming out of his bedroom and into his living quarters.

Abby spun around swiftly, her white socks aiding her easily in this movement on the hardwood floor of the kitchen, "I am…popping some popcorn, getting ready to watch the Princess Bride. I hope you don't mind."

He shrugged, "Nope." To be honest, he was just relieved that she was finally getting her mind off of that psycho ex of hers. She needed something to distract her from everything else, a movie would probably be a good idea. He turned towards his bookshelf and bent to examine his scarce DVD collection, "I didn't think I had that movie."

"You don't, at least not on DVD. But it's On Demand." She looked pointedly behind him.

He cocked a graying eyebrow at her before turning to look at his TV. There was a long list of titles stretching down the length of his television screen. The Princess Bride was highlighted and poised to play. He didn't even know he _had_ this feature on his TV. He picked up his remote and studied its buttons closely. He tried to read the labels on each button, but on most of them, they had worn off. "How did you do that?" he finally asked.

She wasn't paying attention anymore and had gone back to the popcorn. "Do what?" she asked, biting the plastic to remove the popcorn bag from its wrapping.

"That, this," he pointed to the TV, "This menu thing. How'd you get it to pop up like that?"

She looked at him and laughed, "It's hardly rocket science." She shook her head at him with amusement, her ponytailed curls swaying softly with the motion. "There's an On Demand channel you go to and hit 'select'."

He continued to ponder his remote before setting it down with a sigh. She was living with him temporarily because her life had been threatened during the previous week. She was running out of places where she felt safe, and he was running out of places he felt safe sending her. So he finally settled on just taking her home until everything else got sorted out. She had only been staying with him for two hours and already knew his technology better than he did. But that shouldn't be a surprise. He'd never been "savvy" with all the new computer stuff. He knew enough to get by, and that was good enough for him.

He moved to the couch and settled in, picking up a nearby book and cracking it open. "Princess Bride, huh?" he said, closing the book once he realized his glasses were in the other room.

"It's a classic!" Came her happy voice from the joint kitchen area. A beeping sounded from the microwave and she moved to take the popcorn out. "Have you ever sprinkled garlic on your popcorn?"

He stuck out his lower lip thoughtfully, "No," he answered. _But it sounds good_, he thought.

"Do you have garlic?"

"With the sugar."

There was a brief pause as she stood in the middle of his kitchen and slowly panned the cabinets, "Aaand…where's the sugar?"

"You learn my TV navigation, but not my kitchen in your first few hours?" He asked with an amused grin.

"Hey, priorities, Gibbs. Garlic!"

"Right of the sink, upper middle cabinet."

She repeated the instructions to herself as she sought out the garlic. When she found it, she gave a triumphant laugh and then proceeded to prepare two bowls full.

Gibbs stared at the TV and read the synopsis of the movie they were about to watch. "Princess Bride…I haven't seen this movie since I saw it in the theatres for my thirtieth birthday," he said to no one in particular.

"And this thing came out in like, what…'87?"

Gibbs adjusted himself in his seat so that he could peer over his shoulder at his forensic scientist. "Yeah?" he said slowly, knowing where her mind was going.

"So that would make you, like…" she trailed off, bringing her hands up close to her face and wiggling her fingers slightly. She looked at him and grinned, "Calculating, calculating…"

"Yeah, it's good to know that gas didn't affect your basic arithmetic skills," he said, sitting back into his normal position.

She laughed, "If it helps any," she said, peering over the two bowls she was fixing and looking at the silver head protruding from the back of the sofa, "you don't look that bad."

He turned his head to the side, "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Well, it wasn't supposed to be a come on."

He breathed a small laugh and shook his head lightly.

Abby finished up her garlic sprinkling and hummed quietly to herself as she did so. After a few simple bars went by, Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Don't think I don't know what song that is!" he warned.

Abby giggled wickedly and stopped humming the familiar tune of Old Man River. She grabbed both of the bowls and headed into the living area. "Then how's this one?" she asked, leaning in close to his head and starting to sing, "You make me feel so young…"

"It's better, I guess." He said with a laugh, "but can we just watch the movie already?"

"Okay, okay," she said, planting one of the bowls firmly in his hand and sitting down beside him. She hit play and the movie began. As the screen showed a 1980's styled baseball video game, Abby leaned over and quickly muttered, "Oh, by the way, they're going to bill you for the movie. Hope you don't mind."

Gibbs turned to protest but Abby quieted him by saying, "Shhh, it's starting." He rolled his eyes and the pair watched the movie in temporary peace.

* * *

So there it is. Random, pointless, but still kind of cute I think. Feel free to leave a review!

--Monker


End file.
